We Will Find Him
by estrellaSMC
Summary: A oneshot songfic about Peter, Edmund, and Lucy's search for what Aslan is called in their our world. To the song "We will find him" by Michael Card.


**Disclaimers:**

**I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia series or any scenes or characters in it. Those all belong to C.S. Lewis.**

**I do not own the words of "We Will Find Him." They belong to Michael Card.**

**All I own is the idea for this oneshot.**

* * *

_**On a day like any other**_

_**In our search to find the truth**_

Lucy, Edmund, Eustace, and Reepicheep were all sailing on through the sea of white lilies in the rowboat towards where they hoped Aslan's country was.

_**We turned so many musty pages**_

_**In our hope to find some clue**_

Reepicheep shot ahead in his coracle and Lucy, Edmund, and Eustace walked over to where a white lamb was standing near a fire on which fish were frying.

_**Then the words leapt from the parchment**_

_**From Jacob shines a star**_

Aslan suddenly appeared where the lamb had stood a moment ago. Then he told Lucy and Edmund that they were never going to come back to Narnia again. Lucy explained that it wasn't so much Narnia, but Aslan. They would miss him terribly over there.

_**That a wordless one who is the word**_

_**Will be worth a journey far**_

Aslan told them that he was in their world, too. The reason they had been brought into Narnia was so they would be able to know him better in their world, but they would have to learn his name over there. Then he ripped open a hole and Lucy Edmund and Eustace fell through and back into Eustace's house.

_**We will find Him**_

_**We will find Him**_

_**We will follow His star**_

_**We will search and we will follow**_

_**No matter how far**_

When Lucy and Edmund returned to their home in England and saw Peter, they told him about their most recent adventure and what Aslan had said about his being in their world as well. Peter told them that he wanted to find out, too, and would search with them.

_**In castles, through kingdoms**_

_**We know where to start**_

_**To find the king whose kingdom is the heart**_

So Peter, Lucy, and Edmund searched. They borrowed books from the library and read. They looked for something, anything, that might remind them of Aslan. They were determined to find out what he had meant.

_**It was a night like any other**_

_**So cold and black and dark**_

It was evening on Christmas Eve. Peter flung away the book he'd been looking at with a groan. There was nothing in it. They had been searching for months and hadn't found a thing.

_**And it told us all too clearly**_

_**Of the night inside our hearts**_

Edmund sighed and put his head in his left hand. It was so depressing that they hadn't managed to find anything yet. He was beginning to get discouraged.

_**Then the star tore through the darkness**_

_**And like an angel shone**_

Lucy suddenly reached over and picked up the family Bible. She randomly flipped it open and started to read. Her eyes widened as she suddenly realized that here, at last, was something familiar. She was on the trail to figuring out the mystery Aslan had given them to solve.

_**To guide us to that one true Light**_

_**Who became flesh and bone**_

She raced to the other two and showed them the passage in the Bible that she had found. They, too, read the passage she indicated and then turned to look at her and smiled.

_**We will find Him**_

_**We will find Him**_

_**We will follow His star**_

_**We will search and we will follow**_

_**No matter how far**_

They began flipping through the Bible, stopping every so often to read a passage and either decide it was related to Aslan or it wasn't. Finally the pieces were beginning to come together. They even found out what his name in their world was: Jesus.

_**In castles, through kingdoms**_

_**We know where to start**_

_**To find the king whose kingdom is the heart**_

Mrs. Pevensie poked her head around the corner of the room the three of them were in and knocked on the wall to gain attention. Lucy, Edmund, and Peter all looked up. Mrs. Pevensie reminded them that it was Christmas Eve and they were going to their church's Christmas Eve service.

_**He stilled our secret syllables**_

_**And hushed our wisest words**_

Lucy, Edmund, and Peter sat in the pew at their church talking about what they had found until the service began and the minister began to read. The passage mentioned the name of "Jesus." The three of them suddenly fell silent and listened.

_**In the silence of the stable there**_

_**Was wisdom finally heard**_

Their eyes slowly traveled to the Nativity scene at the front of the church. They saw the baby Jesus in the manger. And finally the last piece of the puzzle fell into place. They knew, now, who Aslan was in their world.

_**We have found Him**_

_**We have found Him**_

_**We have seen the true Light**_

After the church service was over and they were outside, Lucy started to dance with joy on her way to the family car. Peter and Edmund, laughing, joined her.

_**What was darkness**_

_**What was shadow**_

_**In His presence is delight**_

They reached the car. Mrs. Pevensie and Susan got in first. Peter, Edmund, and Lucy all embraced happily and then Peter and Edmund climbed in.

_**This One born so lowly the heavens declare**_

_**Will someday reign without a rival there**_

Lucy took a moment to gaze up at the stars. Just for a moment, she thought she could make out the shape of a great Lion among the constellations. Then she, too, climbed into the car and the Pevensie family left the church parking lot and went home.


End file.
